1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of venting devices, and in particular, relates to the field of controlling the venting of unwanted gases from an indoor location to the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known prior art systems presently in existence for venting of unclean air to improve air quality are deemed to be unsatisfactory in view of their inability to serve the dual functions of expelling undesirable air, and preventing entrance of summer heat, insects, birds, rodents and winter drafts when the system is not in use. These prior art shortfalls are significant with respect to appliances that generate smoke in the form of unburned hydrocarbons and unclean air from cooking surfaces made for barbequing and the like which are utilized in enclosed kitchen areas. These cooking surfaces normally incorporate an exhaust device positioned under the appliance for drawing cooking odors and smoke into a venting tube and then forced through a flap in an outlet vent and into the atmosphere. However, the flap associated with the vent generally remains partially open when not in use and, therefore, is deemed to be unsatisfactory due to its inability to remain sealed when not in use. The present invention overcomes the above-mentioned prior art shortcomings.
Prior art arrangements which are adapted for use as gas or fluidic distribution systems are also considered to be deficient since they require a plurality of manually operated turn valves for opening and closing purposes in order that the desired distribution takes place. The use of turning valves usually requires that an operator position himself where the valves are situated which conventionally are not centrally located, but rather are located in proximity to the desired distribution area. Such an arrangement is undesirable from a convenience and efficiency standpoint and is generally considered unsatisfactory. The present invention disclosure permits distribution by remote control which substantially augments the efficiency and convenience of the prior art systems.